Assassin
by RiddledWithLies
Summary: Okay here goes my first fanfic...Please don't hate me if you don't like it. ...Kerry survived the sniper shooting and two years later an undercover obbo finally reveals the truth about it and Gabriel finally gets his revenge...Pairing KS
1. Briefing

**Hi, this is 133 please review...**

**Disclaimers note: I don't own the Bill or any of its characters (in my dreams I do though...) ;)**

Introduction

Okay, just to start, this fic is about PC Kerry Young who survived the sniper shooting but they never found out who it was ...

This is set about two years after.

Chapter One 

Kerry awoke with a feeling of forebodingness and knew instantly why she felt that way. She had had another dream about that night when she was shot, she thought for a moment what her thoughts always lingered when she was alone, why-no who shot her...? _I mean there are loads of suspects_... She thought as she shuddered pushing that notion away, she looked over at her husband who was lying in the bed beside her. _He looks gorgeous. No wonder everyone at the nick fancies him. I mean I even think I saw Gina eyeing him up._

She chuckled to herself at the idea of Gina and Smithy together_; I mean the better option for Smithy would be Tony or even better _she thought_ Reg. _She got up and went to the bathroom to get ready_,_ laughing to herself so hard she didn't notice as Smithy stirred in his sleep.

"What you laughing at" Smithy asked of her.

She turned round to see him staring at her, suddenly feeling very self conscious as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Nothin"

"Sure"

_Hmph _she thought, _Am I really that easy to read._

"Maybe it's a polite way of saying it's non of your business" she retorted.

"If you say so" He said in that patronizing tone that never failed to annoy her.

"Oh come on, wipe that frown off you face" he said as he got out of bed and walked over to her. He held her face in his hands adoringly and kissed her gently on the mouth. Her lips curved into a reluctant smile as she savoured the thought that he was all hers.

"That's cheating" She said pushing him aside playfully.

"Hey, hey PC Smith watch it or I'm going to have to arrest you or even better..." He laugh with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hey pervert with the dirty thoughts!Get up and ready or we're gonna be late" she said as dodged his awaiting arms and got changed into her uniform. When she received no response she smiled to herself. "Come on _Dale"_ she said mockingly receiving a mock glare. He moved towards he and they kissed forgetting all thoughts of getting ready...

Gina looked at her watched as everyone came in for briefing. Honey was in the centre of the gossip as usual, but the source of her attention was elsewhere as she realised Smithy was late. _Again. _She thought. _And Kerry's not here either. Can they not be on time once this month? Though I had to admit it was nice to see him happy, I mean the whole Kerry thing was so annoying I felt like saying to them either kill each other or get a room._

"Okay you lot."She said hoping to rally their attention away from Honey.

"OI!" She yelled waiting for them to quieten down. Silence gradually fell around the room creating an eerie silence.

"Thank you. Now there is a big undercover obbo-"

Smithy and Kerry burst into the room hand in hand. They had lost track of time and managed to be nearly ten minutes late. Kerry felt her cheeks burn as she realised the briefing had already started.

"Thank for deciding to join us Sergent Smith and PC Smith, I'll speak to you after brief. Now as I was saying before you interrupted there is a very important operation going on in CID and they need extra bodies. It's about a well known assassin called Sheldon Wintercress, who has recently killed a three people. We have evidence to lock him up so now all we need to do is find him. He is usually based at the pub ironically called The Knife. PC Kent you will be going undercover as a client who wants to kill somebody. That way you'll be able to get inside information on him and his motives."

"Yeah, you look like somebody who's a killer, notice how they chose the ugly people for the mean parts in movies, it's like that."Honey muttered loudly to Gabriel, who glowered at her, much to the amusement of everybody else who could clearly hear what she was saying. Though Honey was under the impression she spoke quite quietly.

"Thank you PC Harman, if I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it" Gina said curtly, though in the back of her mind she was thinking _Honey's not wrong there. "_Honey your paired with Tony, Roger with Reg, Emma with Will and Sally with Dan."

Everyone started filling out as Gina dismissed them. "Sergeant Smith and PC Smith have you forgotten something" she called to them as they made to move out "My office NOW"

Kerry caught Honey's knowing eye and grinned knowing that later she would be forced to give out gossip. Following Gina's summons she seized Smithy's hand and followed Gina to her office.

"Close the door behind you."

Kerry complied and the door swung shut behind them.

"Ma'm I-"Kerry started but Gina cut her off.

"Now you two, I don't want to hear your excuses, just because you lovebirds are all loved-up it doesn't mean that you can just skip briefing, I mean once ok that's excusable but not every morning for the past month. Now if they didn't need extra bodies you two would be doing the most tedious of paperwork for me. But as it is they need extra bodies so you two will be based as a couple having a drink in the pub. Keep an eye out for any suspicious activities and keep your mind on the task not on each other. Now get out and when you do Kerry don't go running off to Honey, she has enough gossip without you adding on to her big mouth."

Kerry nodded feeling slightly annoyed at Gina for jibing at Honey; _still _she thought_ it's true. _The door clicked behind them as they sauntered out in to the corridor.

"Well we get a free diner, we don't have to cook and we get to spend the night together, great punishment" Smithy laughed.

"Think what you want, we will still be on duty."

"Yeeessss, but we get to pose as a couple meaning we can act normal, come on kez, don't dampen my spirit."

They shared a passionate kiss as Kerry rolled her eyes and slipped her hand in to his. "Let's get to the yard" She said, unaware that in the corridor full of people one set of hate-filled eyes were following her and Smithy using the perfect opportunity to prepare their next move...

** review !**

**Thanx ;)**

**LRC x**


	2. The Deal

**Hi, please review XX**

**Thanx for the reviews WRobsessed and 133...they really do help ;))**

Gabriel got into the car and looking over to where Kerry and Smithy were standing, he smirked_. Too long have I stood and watched and done nothing while he was holding my Kerry in his arms _He thought _now the perfect opportunity has come up to get rid of him_.

Gina looked over to him as he got into the car feeling disgruntled that he of all people was chosen for this job, it's not just that she didn't trust him it's just that he didn't give off a good vibe, it made her feel quite uncomfortable. She thought back to what Honey said which cheered her up slightly and she felt herself fighting the urge to smile. She shook her head slightly. Ignoring that, she put her personal feelings aside and focussed on the job.

"Alright Gabriel, you know what you gotta do, right?" When he nodded she continued "Here are the papers on the man you're 'supposed' to want dead, we've organised a meeting for you so he'll be waiting for you, you'll know who he is when you see him, Okay... any questions?"Not waiting for an answer she continued "Now remember this is a CID operation, you screw up the deal they'll kill you. Oh yeah that reminds me try not to get killed or worse tabbed as a police officer, Got it?" She said though behind the professional exterior all she could think was _PLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE get killed!_

They arrived fifteen minutes later and during the commotion of getting ready Gabriel managed to swap the papers with his own unseen so as to set the first step of his plan in motion...

* * *

"Here are the drinks you ordered, dry white wine and a beer." The waiter said as he placed the drinks on their table.

"Cheers!" Smithy said glancing at Kerry who looked round nervously, taking in all of the surroundings; they were allocated the spot right opposite Gabriel and Sheldon who were talking apprehensively.

"Kez, lighten up your gonna blow our cover and the deal if you keep acting like that. Act couple like..." Smithy chuckled humorously.

"Well that's alright for you to say...What are you wearing anyway?" Kerry said momentarily distracted.

"Hey don't dis The West Ham shirt, and don't you remember you bought it for me for Christmas last year?" Smithy said defensively, glad for a change of topic.

"Oh uh yeah... I remember now "Kerry said awkwardly feeling her blushing cheeks giving her away, remembering that she had asked Gina what Smithy would like for Christmas, not knowing herself and had honestly thought the shirt was hideous.

He laughed and moved closer brushing his lips against hers. Kerry grinned and responded by kissing him back passionately.

Gina entered at that point and cast a glance in their direction ._Jeez, cant they keep their minds on the obbo at all, they aren't even paying attention to Gabriel at all, well...at least they look like a couple...unlike others _she thought looking over to Sam and Phil who looked like anything but and looked extremely awkward and looked like they were refusing to talk to each other. _Plus it looks like she wants to kill him, can't blame her though, I thought they were still going out (there are no secrets in this nick) hmmmmmm... I wonder what happened there, _Gina thought.

She looked over to Gabriel and Sheldon who were both talking nervously; she nodded to herself and looked over to Phil and Sam again. _For the benefit of them both I'll sit next to them, that way they won't kill each other or jeopardise the obbo._

She went over to them, taking in their surprise when she sat down. _Pffft, I doubt you could cut the sexual tension here with a knife._ She thought.

"What's new" She asked.

"I-"Phil began but Sam cut him off with a death glare.

"I saw Gabriel hand the package over five minutes ago and they've been talking none stop for fifteen minutes since, Gabriel's probably making up some stories and all that kind of stuff. I reckon he'll give us the signal within the next five minutes and then we can move in to arrest him."

Gina nodded to herself satisfied with their progress, but promising herself that she would watch Gabriel like a hawk.

* * *

"There are police officers surrounding you right now as I speak and if you want to remain out of jail I am offering you your only chance. Okay? "Gabriel warned pausing as he saw the young man glance round in fear and his eyes shine with realisation. The young man gulped "How do I know if you're not just setting me up? I killed those three people for you already, you know, your old navy chums and you expect me to trust that you're the kind to help others...?"

"No you're right, I'm only going to save you because I don't want my colleges finding out I was the one who ordered those attacks because you don't seem like the type to not grass me up either."

"Fine what do I have to do?" The young man said in a resigned voice.

"These papers will show you who you have to kill" Handing him some papers. The young man opened them to see a man wearing a West Ham shirt looking up at him and then turned the page to see a middle aged woman in a sergeants uniform looking up at him. "Why would that help me?"

"Well you promise to kill them and I'll let you pretend to 'take me hostage' that way if you demand an escape car to the airport they'll give you an escape car to the airport, you take me with you and they won't try anything stupid that could risk my life." Gabriel explained quickly. "Then you escape, leave me behind and that way I won't have anyone bothering me and if you ask for a ransom as well as a car you could be rich and not in jail. What do ya say?"

Gabriel could see him thinking it through carefully and weighing up the options, hoping that he would agree. He looked over to where Kerry was sitting. _She's in Smithy's arms kissing no doubt, I mean they're supposed to be keeping an eye on the obbo, she cant even do that can she...with HIM there. _He felt a surge of anger towards them both wishing that at least the first part of his plan worked out alright.

"Okay, I'll do it." Gabriel looked down and sighed in relief as Sheldon agreed to his deal. "But who are these people you want me to kill? I need their names and background information."

"Their names are June Ackland and Dale Smith. The rest of your information will be with the papers. Good Luck." They shook hands securing the deal...

**Pleassssssssssse Reveiw**

Lu xxxxxx

LRC ;)


	3. Action

**Hi Please review, a bit of Huxon in this as well as KS.**

"Don't forget what to do! Now seize me and start yelling."

"What?" Sheldon said startled as Gabriel made an abrupt hand signal.

"GO, GO, GO" A voice shouted amongst a crowd of people who started forward. A bunch of S019 officers started through the pub doors.

"Grab me!" Gabriel near shouted over the noise desperately, he needed this plan to work.

Sheldon grabbed Gabriel and started yelling incomprehensively holding a gun to his throat. The officers slowed.

"Now, now, Sheldon don't be stupid. Give me the gun Sheldon!" said a blonde woman with her outstretched in front of her waiting.

"I'm Sam, now please don't make it worse for yourself and put the gun down." The woman said soothingly, _trying to calm me down I expect but why should I listen he's right my only way out is to do what he says, I'm not going to listen just so I can get arrested. _He pointed the gun toward her instead, though kept his hold on Gabriel.

"Why should I you lot will just arrest me anyway..?" He cried despairingly.

"Just calm down."

"Maybe I should just tell you the truth then..." Gabriel's eyes flickered worried; he made a start forward and ripped himself out of Sheldon's grasp. Surprised Sheldon reacted instinctively and wacked Gabriel over the head with his gun and he fell to the floor. He pointed the gun at Gabriel again, who stared at him apprehensively.

"Maybe I will tell the truth, just after I kill you-"

"_PUT THE GUN DOWN ON THE FLOOR OR WE WILL HAVE TO SHOOT!" _shouted one of the S019 officers. Sheldon started forward desperately forgetting everything Gabriel had said.

BANG...A dead body fell to the floor.

People all around the pub, the spectating civilians, started shrieking mercifully yet some of Sheldon's Hench men mournfully or some disappointed.

"He's dead." Gina announced, sounding regretful.

Kerry breathed sigh of relief and then felt guilty for being glad someone was dead. She moved into Smithys arms needing Smithys support and love. Just for a moment though she wished that Sheldon had killed Gabriel for even though she had tried to put everything he had done behind her, for hers and Smithys sake not his, it HAD still happened.

"Come on lets go home, I'll get a take away in if your still hungry and we can watch some movies" Smithy whispered in her ear restfully.

She nodded twisting in his arms to kiss him needing that bit of reassurance. He hugged her tightly and after nodding to Gina to be acknowledged that they were leaving, they left still embracing.

"Sam what were you playing at?"Phil scorned her as soon as she was near him, feeling hurt that she hadn't thought of his feelings for her before she had putting herself in danger of being shot."You could have gotten hurt or even killed."

"What, like you care" Sam scoffed, though behind her indifferent attitude she did wish very much that he did care.

"I do care very much for you Sam, you know that" Phil whispered his voice near cracking at the thought of her being gone.

He leant towards her slowly, giving her the opportunity to back away. They were centimetres away from each other. He could feel her breathing and he shivered involuntarily. Sam shifted closer and her lips brushed against his. Their gaze locked and she felt herself blush inwardly.

"Well done, Sam" Gina interrupted absent-mindedly and looked between them "Oh ahem, sorry have I umm...interrupted somin" she chuckled, t_hank God that's finally happened I wonder what did happen before..._

"Let's to go back to the nick."Sam said rolling her eyes. She walked away with Phil hot on her heels, and Gina looking at them disapprovingly yet relieved that they finally got over themselves.

Gina looked over to Gabriel distastefully and left to go to the nick, she would give the super an update. Gabriel noticed her staring and turned to meet her gaze but she turned and walked out.

"Debrief tomorrow, Gabriel." A voice called to him.

_Well that's one way of getting rid of my problems, now all I have to do is get rid of the people myself thought Gabriel._

_..._

**_LRC ;)_**

**_xxxxx_**


	4. The investigation

**Hope you enjoy ;)**

Kerry looked over to Smithy, who was still lying in bed and glanced at the clock, _SHIT, we're gonna be late, Gina will smash us we've already been late twice this week, I here she's got a good left hand for boxing. We will die !_

"Hey Babes, you gotta wake up now its ten to seven and we got the early shift. We're gonna be late."She smirked at her husband.

Smithy's eyes flickered as he started coughing violently, he looked pale in the face and he had purple bags under his eyes. Kerry frowned worriedly._ Oh God, he looks seriously ill, he'll have to call in sick it could be food poisoning or somin ...hmmm maybe I should call in sick as well to make sure he's okay. _She thought about it for a_second__** .**__Humph Crap., I can't do that cos we took a 'sickie' last week and went to the park for a day out-it was worth it-, I think Gina sussed us so I don't think she'd believe a real 'sickie'. Like the boy who cried wolf._ She frowned as that stirred a memory that she always pushed to the back of her mind.

'"**No-one will believe you, it will be like the girl who cried rape" He said with a malicious smile on his face. **_**He's been planning this for ages...SHIT...'**_

Coughing self consciously, once again ignoring that though and managed "Oh Babes, I think you're ill, I'll tell Gina when I see her."

"Nah, I've gotta help out with the assassin case." He croaked, Kerry was anxious at how weak his voice was.

"Don't be stupid, hmmm... maybe I should take you to the doctors."

"No way, I'll just stay here. Look" He said seeing that she wasn't going to back down easily ,"you go, Gina will flay you alive if you're late and the n tell her I've got a bug, Kay?"

"Kay...if I have to." Kerry moaned, missing him already and feeling herself ready to fall apart, like she always did when she was alone. "See you after the shift then, I'll cook us some curry tonight. I'll be back around four. See you, Love you."

"Love you" He echoed. She blew him a kiss goodbye forcing a grin as she left. The facade faded as she soon got into the car and she felt the smile slide off her face and she made her way to the station.

Her thoughts strayed to the repetitive nightmare that haunted her day and night...She HAD never told Smithy about Gabriel raping her or about his secret identity. Nor the fact that she was sure it was him that had shot her and killed the baby she was going to have or about the baby at all( especially it being in fact Gabriel's)...or about Andrea being a reporter or about her affair with DI Manson..._Am I cheating my husband out by always carrying the burden of other peoples secrets and my own HUGE secret and never telling him. I do love him and it's not like I don't trust him, I'm just scared..._She thought, _I mean maybe it __would__ have been better if I had died when Gabriel or whoever it was tried to kill me. _ She felt a surge of hatred towards Gabriel who had ruined everything for her, the only thing that stopped her destroying him was that she didn't want Smithy to find out that Gabriel had raped her, she felt the shame inside her overwhelm her, her eyes became obscured by the moisture that overflowed there and a whimper escaped her.

The station closed in on her and she felt the facade come back and hid behind it but it didn't reach her eyes like smiling normally did – at least when she was with Smithy-, _I try so hard when I'm at the station but when I'm with Smithy I don't need to, he almost numbs the pain of the memories..._

Gina shuffled the papers together as she prepared for brief, she scanned the room and stopped short when she saw that Kerry was there, alone, and not partaking in Honey's blabbering like normal._ Wow, am I hallucinating..? She is actually here on time._ _Hmmm where's Smithy? That would explain why she's here on time. _She observed Kerry some more, noticing the way she was hunched over and how her attitude was reserved seeming almost reluctant and forced. _Especially her smile, she just looks so withdrawn...maybe I should comfort her, I mean she's married to Smithy and all. Maybe she's ill..._

"Kerry..." She called amongst the chit chatter of morning greetings as she made her way through the throng of the crowd to get to her." What are you doing here?"

"Urrm I'm afraid I do work here." Kerry replied, a little too curtly for her own thought she heard a hint of bitterness in Kerry's voice at the attempt of sarcasm and frowned slightly. _Shit, I'm not trying as hard as usual I hope she can't notice. _Kerry thought.

_Hmmm I wonder what's wrong with her. Maybe I should ask._ Gina pondered.

"No, I meant what are you doing here, when you look so pale and ill..?" Gina corrected herself, giving up on the idea of comforting Kerry it really wasn't her type of thing." And um where's Smithy..?" Gina asked.

_God Smithy Smithy Smithy, it's a wonder she doesn't marry him she's so obsessed._ Kerry thought bitterly, wishing Smithy were there to keep her bad thoughts at bay. "Um, he's ill; I think he's caught the bug.

"Okay..." Gina said, awkwardness making the situation unbearable for her. "I gotta start brief-"

"Kay." Kerry dismissed her from their conversation, almost rudely Gina thought, withdrawing as soon as she felt there was no more point to the conversation, _not_ _that there had been in first place _Kerry thought.

Turning on her heel and walking to the front of the room, she gave the troops a piercing stare under which they fell silent, except for Honey who wasnt exactly the most observant.

"So I was saying to my Fletch-"

"Thank you, Honey." Gina interrupted her. Honey glanced round startled and grinned looking anything but embarressed like anyone else would have been. "Sos ma'm."

"Thank you. Okay, an investigation will start on the person who ordered these and they will be arrested for conspiracy to murder. Now the only thing that we could find to link these three deaths together was the fact that they went to the navy together. Therefore we got a short list of criminals who gained their enimity or anyone who their families thought might like to kill 's just handing the update out now."

There was a short moment of silence excluding the shuffling of paper.

Kerry looked down, not really interested but looked down so Gina wouldnt know she wasnt interested, and scanned the list of names. She felt her heart stop and then start beating furiously as one name stood out for her.

David Kent._Shit, w_as her only thought.

_It's him, I know him and I know for sure that he is the one behind it_. She thought her copper instincts yelled at her, but at once she felt herself quiver with fear. _Oh my God, and I'm the only one who knows_. She glanced towards Gabriel nervously and her gaze locked with his as his eyes bored into hers. She wanted to look away but felt she couldn't, as though she were trapped._ He knows I know. That Bitch. He's gonna make sure I dont say anything, but this has gone too far, he can't get away with murder. I'm gonna say something before he can get to me. I have to, I am a police officer and I will not stand for it,_ she thought defiantly, though she felt her resistance weaken the longer she looked at him.

"Okay, I'm going to assign each of you to a certain person and then you're gonna go round to their houses, if they're still alive, and get background information and allabis so as we can eliminate those who didn't do it." Gina said, causing Gabriel to look at her, and his eyes to break contact with hers, Kerry felt herself let out a breath that she hadn't realised she was holding in. Her brain whizzed and she felt herself sway.

Quickley scanning down the list Gina paired them up and allocated them a person. " Honey and Tony you can do Robert Green, Will and Dan you can deal with Chris Walker, Gabriel and Reg on Daniel Lester and Yvonne and Kerry on David Kent."

Kerry felt herself go pale as she glimpsed Gabriel looking at her menacingly. "Kerry?" Yvonne said moving to Kerry accidentaly blocking her line of veiw to Gabriel. "Uh, yeah?" Kerry said snapping back to reality.

"You look kinda pale. You Okay?" Yvonne asked. They had been close friends ever since thier first case together. At first they had hated each other because they both had big personalities that clashed but after finding they worked well together they had become best friends.

"Yeah course,Why wouldn't I be?"

"NO reason, lets go catch our criminal then." They started walking to the yard to get their car. "Hmmm it says here that David's got form for GBH, he beat up a guy at the army, and a little form for burgalry."

"Yuh huh." Kerry said hardly listening, she saw Yvonne's side long glance at her looking slightly questioning but ignored it. "Let's do this."

Gabriel followed Kerry out of briefing trying to find a suitable oppurtunity to intercept her but Yvonne was there. _Jeez, you can't get past the fat one._ He thought contemptly.

"Uh Kerry. A word please." He said managing to make the most of an oppurtunity, when they found themselves near alone in the . He smiled vindictively when he saw her flinch at the sound of his voice and look around fearfully trying to find an excuse. _But there isn't one._ Gabriel smirked. " You don't say anything about me to anyone. Got it. Or everything you hold dear will suffer, nonetheleast your PRECIOUS Smithy." He taunted, now I've got some work to do. See you later" He felt his smile widen when he saw her shiver with anticipation at his promise.

"Remember not to get anywhere with your investigation." He warned.

"Why though, Gabriel, what are you afraid of everyone finding out?" She managed, her confidence failing her when he looked her in the eye.

"I really don't think that's any of your buisness ."

He turned and walked away, leaving her standing there confused.

Gathering her courage and ignoring her better judgement she walked towards the station the Inspectors office in her mind. She wasn't going to let him win, not this time.

The Door was just infront of her, she thought of Smithy and did it for him, she was going to make sure she had nothing against her anymore. She was going to admit everything that concerned Gabriel Kent.

...

**LRC ;) **


	5. The confession

**Thanx for the reviews hope you enjoy the story ;)**

"Are you telling me that Gabriel Kent is actually David Kent?" Kerry nodded but Gina continued to look flabbergasted. "B-but that's impossible, I checked him up on crimin and researched all I could about him...If you knew this already then why didn't you say anything?" Gina demanded, trying to make sense of everything.

"Because I didn't find out until after he found something to hold against me." She said her voice barely audible.

"Well go on then. What? Please enlighten me. I'm just trying to understand here." Gina said not even bothering to try and sound comforting.

"Over two years ago," She said seeing Gina's disbelieving face and hurried on, "He befriended me and then when I that drunken night with Smithy," She paused hating the way Gina was looking at her as the shame overwhelmed her. "He persuaded me that Smithy had raped me, so that when I disregarded that idea no-one else would believe me when he raped me. He said it would be like the boy who cried wolf. Then when I got shot I think he was trying to kill me to stop me telling Smithy or anyone else. But then instead I survived and took the shooting as a warning and the shooting may not have killed me but it did kill the baby I was p-pregnant w-w-with. And the only other reason I didn't mention this before was because I didn't want Smithy finding out." Kerry said starting to sob, knowing Gina was probably disgusted with her the same way Cameron had been when he had left her. Gina just stood there shocked but then something clicked in to place and she went over to comfort her. She stood there a few minutes until Kerry stopped crying and started to look embarrassed about crying.

"Don't worry Kerry. We'll get him. Okay let's go to the super now and tell him and then I promise you we'll get Gabriel and send him down for rape, conspiracy to murder, attempted murder, assault, fraud, identity theft and blackmail. He'll be in prison till he dies." Kerry felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and as though she could breathe freely for the first time in years. Gina could see the difference in her from the morning. _There's much more life in her eyes and her back isn't all hunched over. I hope after all this time we can get Gab-no David in prison so Kerry and Smithy can live happily together. _

She led Kerry out the room and walked her to the super's office looking around for any sign of Gabriel.

Across the corridor Gabriel felt himself freeze as he saw Kerry and Gina going into the Super's office._ That Bitch. There's only one reason she would be going to the super's office and she is going to pay for that ._A plan started to form in his mind. _Then Kerry would pay for her careless talk_, He menaced_._ He had just arrested Daniel Lester under suspicion of conspiracy to murder, he had been in the possession of a gun and all he had was 'book' in the gun.

He went down to the sergeant's desk, where Reg was booking him in to one of the cells.

"Hey Reg, I can finish off here and you can update ma'm on Daniel. Yeah?"

"Oh sure Gabriel thanks." Gabriel smothered a smile as gullible and easy to manipulate Reg fell for his crap.

He finished booking in Daniel and when Smithy's replacement wasn't looking he slipped Daniels gun into his pocket.

Now he had the gun, he had one place set in his mind. _Kerry would pay, h_e promised himself, no matter at what cost. He left the station and took Tony's area car. _Not very conspicuous, arr well who gives a shit, they would work it out eventually and when they do I will laugh in their faces._ Gabriel thought. He set off and he arrived outside the house within ten minutes.

He felt himself smirk maliciously;_ I am going to enjoy this..._

**Please review !**

**LRC ;)**


	6. The Revelation

**Thanx for the reviews ;)**

With his plan in motion Gabriel got out of the car and headed to the door and knocked, waiting.

Smithy heard a knock at the door he forced himself to leave the TV-it was west ham against RedKnapps' and swaddled in his duvet he shuffled to the door. Gina had just text him saying she was coming over to tell him a few things so when he opened the door he was surprised to find Gabriel there. _Maybe he's here to talk about SWAMP (Straight White Association for Male Police) ._

"Hey Gabriel, what are you doing here? Aren't you still on duty?" Smithy said puzzled.

"Yeah well I heard you were ill so I came round to see you, make sure you're okay." He lied knowing how gullible Smithy was.

"Err cheers mate." _God I didn't think Gabriel was a touchy feely guy._ "You want a cuppa before they realise your gone, I'll cover for you mate."

"Okay. Mate." He said smirked inwardly at how stupid Smithy really was and followed him into the kitchen, fiddling with the gun in his back pocket waiting for the right moment. ...

A knock came at the door and Kerry turned gladly away from the Super who was staring at her looking horrified, still coming to terms with what Gina had told him about Gabriel and the assassin information.

"Come in." Gina called when no-one made a move to get the door. _Jeez great timing, it was starting to get a little awkward in here._

Yvonne came in, and after taking in with surprise why Kerry was there, said "Tony thinks that someone has stolen his area car and I thought you might know because area cars don't exactly grow on trees."

_God _Gina thought_ Tony's worse than Des Taviner, though that's the least of our problems_."Thanks, any idea who took it?" She asked out of politeness rather than interest. It seemed almost-no completely offensive to Yvonne when she wasn't acknowledged, a bit of a change for her.

"Err yeah, don't worry it was someone off the relief. It was Gabriel." Everyone in the room except Yvonne froze and Okaro groaned inwardly but oblivious to that she continued "So could you radio him in then." It didn't miss her attention when she saw them all exchange looks uneasily and she frowned. Not being one to keep her thoughts to herself she challenged them" Urm.. is there something I'm missing here?"

"No not much...well not anything that's any of your business."Gina told her firmly. Yvonne frowned not understanding that if it wasn't her business then why was Kerry there. "Although could you inform us where the area car is now?"

"Uh yeah. He's payed a visit to our dying friend." She joked, but seeing that none of them got it she explained "Smithy."

This time the reactions were more noticeable as Kerry yelped, Gina jumped to her feet and Okaro looked at her sharply, all of them had only one thought in their minds _**SHIT.**_

"What?"Kerry yelled, making for the door, while a taken aback Yvonne was still completely bemused.

"Kerry wait."Okaro demanded, Kerry turned around giving him death glares and looked like she wanted to tell him what was on her mind, but was interrupted by a desperate Gina "Adam, in respect I don't think now is the time to wait, Smithy is in danger NOW. We can't afford to wait; we have to bring David in NOW. I don't know how but David must have seen us talking and put two and two together." In her head hoping that Gabriel couldn't count.

Yvonne finally getting over the shock said. "What the hell is going on? How is Smithy in danger and why? And who is David?"

They all ignored her. "Let's call a brief and I'll explain it to everyone" Okaro said, thinking ahead.

"Don't forget not to say anything about ..." Gina told him nodding towards Kerry pointedly, which received a confused glance from Yvonne.

Another knock sounded at the door. _God, not more bad news. _Gina thought grimly as Reg's head popped through the door.

"Ma'm, super, um Kerry...?. It appears as though a gun from the custody desk has gone missing, it was supposed to be clocked in by Gabriel." He informed them seeming surprised and concerned when Kerry started sobbing at the news. _If he dies it'll be all my fault..._

"So" Smithy said when he had finished making Gabriel a drink." What are you still doing here? "

"I'm just paying Kerry back." Gabriel confided in him quietly.

"Huh...?"

Not answering Smithy's silent request for information, he refused to be the criminal that confided everything in their plan to their victim only to be thwarted for that exact reason, he got his gun out and started fiddling with it. He had the satisfaction of seeing Smithy's eyes widen at the gun.

"Gabriel what's going on..?" Smithy said in a more reserved voice than before.

"Well if it hadn't been for your Kerry letting slip then it wouldn't have had to end like this, for you. Admittedly you would still die but moving on..." Smithy backed away slowly not understanding but seeing what Gabriel might do.

"Gabriel... Who put you up to this? It's not funny." He stretched his arm out in front of him to hold off an attack that he could see was coming.

"Oh I'm not doing this for anyone." Smithy's pathetic worrying frown deepened as Gabriel found himself for the first time in ages not holding back.

" Did Kerry ever tell you my name's not Gabriel-"

"What is it, the? Gabrielle?" Smithy said in an attempt to make sense of everything.

"Funny. But your humour won't save you now. My name is David, my brothers name is Gabriel. Maybe I'll tell you about your wife later..."

"What are you on about Gabriel? You'll tell me now. I really don't feel like being the victim of a prank at the moment. I'm not well, I'd like you to go now." Smithy demanded, not liking how Gabriel was talking or how he kept on going on about Kerry, walking to the door.

"I keep telling you Smithy, this s not a joke maybe you need a bit of convincing." Gabriel said feeling himself getting angry when Smithy wasn't taking himself seriously. He aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. It hit Smithy in the leg, who yelled in pain

"What the FUCK, Gabriel or David whatever the hell you wanna be called. You're off you nut." Smithy shouted, pain overpowering his ability to think as his leg started shooting with bursts of pain.

_That's right fruits and nuts._ He thought before angrily aiming the gun at Smithy threateningly."You will listen to what I have to say and you will only talk when I tell you to unless you want another bullet in your backside." He told Smithy who was holding his leg desperately and giving him a look which said I-want-you-to-die. "Your so called wife led me on and when she slept with you that night a couple of years back I told her the truth. You raped her. She trusted me but then when we kissed she refused to go the whole way and that made me angry that she led me on. She will say I raped her but she's wrong. Then she found out who I really was so I was forced to shoot her with a sniper. She headed it as a warning and has kept quiet since, but has refused to except that she loves me and has gone to the extent of marrying a loser like you. You will pay for that. But when I had a couple of my army chums killed through Sheldon Wintercress but then I was on the list of suspects but only she knew that and now she has blabbed to the Super. She has to pay for that. Through you."

Smithy felt understanding flood through him. But made sense but others didn't. _Why didn't she tell me?_ We_ll... whether she did or not doesn't change the fact that I will kill Ga-David for wha he did to Kerry. No wonder she has always hated him. It finally makes sense._ But for that he was angry he felt himself lunge at Gabriel/David (**I keep forgetting to call him David**) and felt his leg give way with pain. He heard Gabriel/David laugh maliciously.

"Now now Sarge. Going somewhere?"

...

**Please Review ;)**

**LRC xx**

**I'm not going to be here for the next two weeks cos i'm on holiday ;)**

**Sorry xxxx**


	7. The Kidnap

**Thanx for the reviews ;)**

**I was gonna leave it till I got back seeing as I'm leaving tommorrow to go on holiday but I couldn't do it to you after your reveiws so...here you are. Enjoy!**

**Please review, they really do help ;)**

"Okay now guys, I think it's time to tell you what this brief is about." Okaro said as his team looked at the pictures of Kerry, Gabriel and Smithy on the briefing board, confused.

"This is slightly difficult and, you may find this hard to believe but Gabriel is actually called David Kent-"

"You mean, like, the assassin's acquaintance on the obbo, Oh my God we sent him in to that, but where do Smithy and Kerry come in to this?-"

"Thank you PC Harman." Gina said cutting her off her babbling before turning back to Okaro, who nodded gratefully.

"Honey is actually right though; he is wanted for fraud of his brothers' identity, conspiracy to murder and other offences that I will now explain." Okaro seemed to be taking a deep breath before he restarted. "He joined the police for one reason to get Sergeant Ackland back for giving away her son who is his adopted brother; he felt envy towards the brother so he wanted to pay June back. June has already been informed and put in to a safe house. Also while here it also turns out that is was him who started that rumour about Sergeant Smith under false pretences. He befriended Kerry and then …" Everyone looked confused when his voice trailed off and under a glare from Gina he decided not to press the matter. "She managed to find out about his real identity but then he found out and it was him that shot her with the sniper as a warning to keep quiet-"The room filled with exclamations of protest and anger. Okaro raised his voice above the noise. "Now he found out we know he has gone to Smithy's house to pay Kerry back for 'letting slip'. Maybe even kidnapped Smithy so now you can add kidnap to his list of offenses. He may be armed so be need to stop him and save Smithy, who is hopefully still not harmed. "Gina glared at him at his insensitive words as Kerry started crying again.

Yvonne ,too, found herself regretting her words, when she said dying friend she really didn't mean it to be too literal._ God if he dies I'll kill Gabriel for him and for Kerry's sake._

The team got up and headed for the yard.

"Gab-David whatever, what are you gonna do to me?" Smithy asked not liking how weak and whimpy his voice sounded.

"Nothing much, I just have to wait for the drugs in your tea to kick in then we'll be on our way." David said as his radio crackled to life and he recognised Gina's voice-"All units from sierra Oscar 1 to Manning street number 160" Smithy felt relieved, that was his house, they were coming to save him. But his relief was short lived. His eyelids had begun to grow heavy and he saw triumph in Gab-David's eyes as he fought against the drowsiness had started to kick in. _Shit the drugs he thought their kicking in. No I have to wait till they get here. I need to see Kerry and Gina. I can't let Gabriel win. _He felt his eyes droop and his last thought before slipping into unconsciousness was,_ please help me Kerry…_

Ten Minutes Later….

The team arrived with Gina and Kerry in tow- who had been forbidden by Okaro to get involved with the investigation because as he put it**:"Your too involved"****-"Yes I agree Kerry you can't be involved you're too emotional"-"I meant you too Gina"-"What? No way I wanna help find Smithy. Adam****are you saying I can't be professional?"-"Like I said you're both too involved emotionally."**

The only thing they could agree on was that they were gonna work together whether he liked it or not. _He could say sorry all he liked but he's not gonna bring Smithy back! _They had agreed.

They watched from the opposite side of the street as Mickey, who was heading the operation took charge. The worry holding them was unbearable and they were both dwelling in their own doubts and fears as the eerie silence filled the car. They both jumped as their radios' crackled to life and they recognised Tony's voice. "Sierra Oscar from 141 no sign of Sergeant Smith but there is blood everywhere in the dining room so he is possibly wounded."

Gina felt her heart sink as anger stirred inside of her but she felt it evaporate at looking at Kerry who was on the verge of tears. _One good thing about this that Smithy would have liked is that before we didn't like one another, to put it mildly, but at least now we've pulled together for his sack._ Gina thought as she pulled Kerry in to a hug._ Why do we become friends just as smithy dies?_ She shook her head, she couldn't let herself think that, for Kerry's sake now as well as her own. They didn't know what they were going to find... If it weren't so serious she would have laughed at the irony of her situation with Kerry. They sat in silence for a few more minutes but each second was becoming too much for both of them and Gina was the first to break the silence.

"You know what?" She told Kerry, "Stuff Adam. I'm not just gonna sit here while everyone else sticks their neck on the line for Smithy. You with me?" Kerry felt herself smile, even if reluctantly, in what felt like years and suddenly she knew why smithy was so close to Gina. She was kinda a bit like her. W_e have the same attitude towards everything_. Kerry pondered._Maybe that's why I didn't like her before..._"Yeah. Let's do this." She answered, still smiling. She had a feeling that if they saved Smithy after this she and Gina would be great friends.

They got out of the car and marched towards Smithy's house, which seemed quite daunting for the pair as they realised they didn't know what to expect, ignoring those who tried to approach them. Kerry led the way as they made for the dining room both of them controlled by fear, both unaware of their actions.

"Hey." Mickey called to them in protest as they reached the dining room. "That room's being forensically examined you can't go in, it's a crime scene-"

"I know that DC Webb thank you very much." Gina replied coldly not in the mood for a telling off from the DC._ I am really not in the mood for that blonde muppets' intervention._ She thought ready to curse him the next time he tried to tell them to back off.

"Um Gina, PC Smith. What are you doing here?" Kerry froze and Gina swivelled on the spot as they recognised the voice knowing that they were both in for a real bad scolding now. "I thought I told you not to get involved and yet here you are."

"Yeah right Adam like we were gonna do that while Smithy's out there possibly bleeding to death."

"He's not going to bleed to death, where did you get that information from?" He said frowning at the pair of them. While they scoffed his words refusing to let him sooth them.

"We heard there was blood in here from the radio." _Duhhh_. She nearly said but added in her head.

"Well maybe if you had finished mooching around you would have heard from Eddie that it looks like a leg wound, as there's not much blood. Smithy should be fine" He said before sighing, he wasn't going to be able to keep them out of this; they would find a way when working together. _Hmmm I thought they hated each other why would they be working together..? I specifically remember Gina disapproving about Smithy marrying Kerry…. Adam stop this is way leading off the subject._ He thought focussing on finding Smithy again.

He seemed unaware of Kerry and Gina's death glares caused by him totally ignoring the fact that Smithy was still shot in the leg, while he shooed them from the house and assigned paper work to them. Both of them thinking _Well why don't you get shot in the leg then see if you'll be fine then._ Though Kerry was the only one thinking _I wish there was a gun and who does he think he is shooing me from my own house. _After many more protests and outbursts of anger from the pair Okaro managed to see them off in to the car.

Elsewhere Smithy stirred. He groaned aloud instinctively when he awoke to pain in his leg. His surroundings were pitch black but Smithy distinctively heard cars tooting and yelling voices._ The sounds of the motorway, we must be far away from Sunhill now._ He thought sadly._ Those morons didn't get here in time, it's all my fault. If I had stayed awake longer then maybe they would have gotten here in time to reach Gabriel and lock him away for what he did to Kerry and then at least she wouldn't be in danger now._ He thought,_ And it's cold, I'm thirsty from the drugs, drowsy also from the drugs, I'm hungry and I'm missing my friends, God there's so much more I could go on forever. But that wouldn't help anyone least of all me, let alone Kerry, Gina, Tony, Mickey and everyone at the I want to do is hold Kerry in my arms again and maybe talk to Gina._

He pushed that thought away not wanting to spend the rest of his days dwelling in his own self pity . He looked scanned the darkness in vain hoping for something that could distract him from the bad thoughts. He heard Gabriel's voice buzzing in the background and stopping in his tracks strained to hear.

"We can't take him there…but that's….he can help with the burglary…..no…but... "

He stopped straining and considered what he had heard for one, there were more than two people_. _Accomplices? Maybe. He thought, and they were planning something to do with me, a burglary._ Well they would need to get money if they were being followed by the police and wanted to get out of the country._ He thought smugly, happy that nobody had given up on him yet._ Oh Shit. They wanna get money to get out of the country. I have to get out of here. Now!_

_SHIT._

_**I've just realised how short my fic's actually are... I'll have to make my next one longer ;)**_

**_I'll update as soon as I get back, I hope you enjoyed it ;)_**

**_LRC ;)_**

**_xxx_**


	8. The Exchange

**Got back yesterday**** and it took me a while to remember what I was gonna write but here you are…..**

**Enjoy ;)**

Smithy awoke to the darkness, again, and trying to ignore the spasms of pain in his right leg, he not for the first time found his thoughts drifting to Kerry and the times they spent together._ Her beautiful blonde hair….her smile…. her laugh._ But then his thoughts of Gabriel and his desperation to get away overshadowed the good times. He couldn't hear anything now so he assumed they had arrived at Gabriel's hideout,_ and now I have no advantage, I don't know what they're planning to do with me,_ he thought hopelessly.

He found himself thinking back to his time in the army, he had been in similar circumstances before and he had gotten out of them all he had to do was find Gabriel's weakness and exploit it . _But if I do that _he thought_ then he could hurt Kerry in response. But they (Kerry and Gina) could still find me._ He hoped in vain._**FAT CHANCE!**_ These thoughts had been going in circles for much of the evening until it was finally interrupted by Gabriel entering the door.

"Well well Sarge. Don't you look…dashing." He smirked before continuing, "I can see why Kerry chose you." _How dare he even say Kerry's name after what he's done._ Smithy thought , clenching his fists and he made to lunge at Gabriel but Gabriel foreseeing this held up his gun in warning "Now now don't do anything stupid. It would be a shame to kill you. Hah." He laughed but didn't move the gun from where it was aimed at Smithy's head. "No it wouldn't. I should have said it would be a shame to kill you now. Not before-"He caught his trail of speech before he gave anything away. _I don't want to give the game away. Not before it's played. _He thought as he scrutinised Smithy for a while before smiling maliciously. Smithy felt a shudder go down his spine. Whatever the reason for Gabriel's smile it couldn't bode well for him.

"I'll let you in on a secret shall I?" He didn't wait for an answer but Smithy was glad for any information even if it was warped by Gabriel and his words. "You will soon have company all I have to do is make a phone call." He turned to the door and looked back, seeing Smithy's confused but worried face he felt his smile widen, leaving Smithy to his own thoughts once again._ Company? SHIT! They never taught you at the army what to do if one of your friends was taken hostage! Or is he just messing me about. Oh crap, well he's succeeding. _

Just outside the van Gabriel dialled a familiar number.

On the other side of the line.

The phone rang shrilly and Kerry felt irritation flow through her. _People should know not to ring me right now! I mean what if Smithy tries to call._

She shoved her paperwork aside and dove into her bag; she chanced a glance towards where Gina was sitting at her desk. Gina was looking at her frowning; they had been sitting at their desks at the nick for four hours trying to distract themselves from Smithy's disappearance. Okaro had put Gary on the task of making sure they didn't leave to try 'interfere' -as he put it- in the case. Gina looked apprehensive and scared and Kerry could tell her thoughts too were on Smithy._ Is it him?_ They both were thinking.

Kerry looked at the screen to see the number calling. **Withheld**. She felt her heartbeat stutter with anxiety. She could feel Gina's gaze on her and she met her eyes, which reflected the worry in her own. She looked around to check Gary wasn't in the room before answering the phone.

"Hello?" She said tentatively, not knowing what to expect. No-one answered. Gabriel felt contentment in knowing that he was keeping Kerry on edge.

"Hello?" She repeated.

"Well hello" He drawled and Kerry gasped, 'It's him' she mouthed at Gina who looked relieved and mouthed back t her 'Put it on speaker phone'. She obliged so that Gina could hear too.

"Gabriel."She could hear the venom in her voice. "What have you done with him? If you've hurt him..." When he didn't answer she felt herself get angry._ That bastard ! Smithy..._ "You son of a-"

"Now now don't forget who's got the hostage. I wouldn't say anything r he's the one that's gonna get it. Here I'll give you a taster, listen." She gave Gina a frightened glance.

A shot was fired but no noise came to them._ He's lying I can't hear anything he's just messing us about. He can't have shot Smithy_, Panicked Gina_._ "Well looks like Smithy doesn't like to shout like a little baby, he did earlier. But I know how you can help him. If you like?"

"Whatever Gabriel. Don't mess us about. We'll do whatever-"

"Us? We?" He repeated dangerously."Who else have you got there? If you've got anyone with you, he'll die."

"No." She shouted terrified "I just meant Gina an' me. Please don't hurt him."

"Fine but if you bring anybody but you two with you I'll kill him."

"Bring with us? Where are we going?"

"Come to the Cole Lane estate number four. Be there in ten minutes"

"What for?"

"An exchange you for Smithy. I thought that that's what you would want. See you there." He hung up and the line went dead. Kerry started to break down again and Gina went over to hug her._ Hmm maybe I'm getting used to mothering her like I do Smithy._ She thought.

"We don't even know if he's alive though." Gina said. _He couldn't give us that much for reassurance. Could he? Not that that's much assurance for Kerry. _She scolded herself for being so insensitive._ I never did like Gabriel and SEE? I was right. I always thought he was a bit dodgy._

"It's our best lead." Kerry said unusually optimistically.

"Okay why don't we trace the call made quickly before we go?"

"Okay"

Gabriel smiled as he hung up. _The exchange is underway_ He thought. He turned back to Smithy who was glaring at him. "How are the legs Sarge?" He taunted him, before leaving him in the windowless room that was much like a prison.

Smithy ignored the jibe, thinking about who Gabriel had been talking to._ Was it Kerry, Gina, Mickey, Tony, Jack. God it could be anyone. I wonder what his plan is. Whatever happens though I can't give him the satisfaction of showing him my thoughts. That's what we learned in the army anyway._

He strained to hear what Gabriel was saying.

"Get ready...two more are coming...it'll work...the warehouse..."

Then the pain in his legs grew worse and he felt himself lose the ability to think straight or to listen as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"The call was from the phone box on the Cole Lane estate. Looks like Gabriel was telling the truth after all." _Humph _Gina deliberated_ that doesn't make sense. Gabriel telling the truth? I just don't get it. Or maybe that's the ploy, actually telling the truth for once._

"Let's get going quickly or it's five minutes till we're supposed to be there. Let's hope luck's on our side." They headed to the yard without much hope.

"Hey hey! Wait !" They heard a familiar voice and their hearts sank.

"Not now Gary. We've got somewhere to be. We are following up a lead." She improvised wildly. "Go back to your desk." Gina barked at him.

"But the Super-" He began to protest.

"This has got nothing to do with Adam and if you call him now I will make sure you'll be out of the job before you can say 'Up yours!'" Gina said pushing him aside Kerry behind her thinking,_ Man she's good _as she looked behind her to see Gary till spluttering.

They both jumped in the car and made their way to the Cole Lane estate.

Gabriel smiled as one of his acquaintances' reported "They've arrived."

"Go fetch them. " He ordered as he spied them through the window. They were headed to the opposite side of the Cole Lane estate._ Loyal and honest people are so easy to manipulate._

He hear the door open behind them and he could hear terrified breathing. He smiled vindictively.

"You came." He greeted them.

"Of course we did. Now let Smithy go." They demanded.

"Oh yeah about that. I lied. You really think that I would let him go just cause your here. No I just want to give Sunhill something to worry about. The super will be especially worried about you Gina." Gina gritted her teeth. She had expected as much.

"Fine. But let us at least see Smithy."

"Oh he's not here he's in a different flat, but don't worry he's safe. For now. He's just got to help me with a few things first." Kerry scowled at him.

"Let us see Smithy."

"All right. Here's video footage of him. Follow me."

They followed him to the room next door. They both gasped as they saw on a small computer a bound up and gagged Smithy with gunshot wound, a black eye and a deep cut on his face. He smiled happy with their reactions.

"What have you done do to him?" Gina asked aghast.

Gabriel moved to her and leaned towards her as if to kiss her. Kerry backed away scared, she whimpered. "Lighten up Ker-"

"Don't touch to her." Gina snapped stepping between Kerry and Gabriel. Kerry looked at her surprised but grateful.

"I can do what I want." He menaced. But he still stepped back and left. They were left alone in the shabby room and they heard the door lock._ Great. How can we help Smithy now, we as trapped as he is and in as much danger?_

Okaro was contemplating what leads they had got so far but all they had was from the house. _He IS an ex copper after all, he's bound to leave no evidence._ Here was a knock from his door and he welcomed a chance for more information. He called "Come in." To see Jack walking in, grabbing Gary by the scruff of the neck, Mickey coming in behind.

"What is –" Okaro started.

"Guess what this moron has done. He has just let Gina AND Kerry go off after a _lead_ apparently."

"What? Where? What for?" Okaro yelled.

"That's what I would like to know."

"But sir..." Gary yelped.

"You know what PC Best. When the Met employed you it deprived a village of its idiot." Okaro shouted at him losing his patience, his brain working overtime, then making an effort to calm down he said. "This means that they must have some information we don't have. Follow up what they did just before they left. This has just stepped up a level. We need to find them. And quickly."

...

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Review !**

**Lucy ;)**

**LRC xxx**


	9. The appeal

**Thanks to all your reviews they really help ;)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

Gabriel watched Smithy through a peek hole in the door and he felt satisfied as he saw Smithy just sitting there vacantly staring at the other side of the wall._ I finally gotten through to him, the pain in his legs must be getting too much for him. Now he knows who's boss I think it's time to tell him the plan._ He thought._ And I'm gonna enjoy his reaction when he hears what I'm planning._

For the first time since Smithy got 'Kidnapped' he wasn't thinking about Kerry nor Gina or even the nick or the pain in his legs which he was learning to ignore. He just sat in the dark, waiting. _I don't even know what I'm waiting for._ He thought, but instincts from the army and SO19 just told him to wait. He had a bad feeling that something big was about to happen and he didn't like the feeling of not being in control like he was used to. _Maybe it's something to do with that burglary that I heard David panning._ He heard the door creak open but he didn't bother to look around to see who it was he guessed as much.

"I've got a job for you." Gabriel informed him a sickening smile was plastered on his face and Smithy head swivelled round to look at him, fixing him with an intense look of mock respect..

"Oh really I would never have guessed." Smithy said his voice dripping with sarcasm, _it's the only way I feel like I can have control .He might have bound me, beaten me up and stuck me in a prison but he can't take away my speech or my thoughts._ He knew Gabriel was all about wanting to know he was always right and that his plans always worked so he was gonna us that to his advantage to annoy Gabriel . Gabriel gave him a false smile, and kicked him hard in the stomach. "I'll teach you some respect but for now I need you alive."

Smithy forced himself not to groan aloud as the blow to his stomach knocked the air out of him, _Never show any sign of weakness,_ he reminded himself. He smiled slightly as he managed to stay in control and received the satisfaction of seeing how this only maddened Gabriel further.

"Say anything more and your two friends in the flat next door to ours will die."

"I-"

"Anything more."

_Okay, maybe he found my weakness then. My two friends? Who does he mean? _Smithy thought frustrated. He gave in.

"Fine, What do you want?"He hated the way his voice sounded resigned, _I sound so pathetic, my mates at the army would've laughed if they could see me now._ Gabriel smirked as he heard Smithy finally oblige to his will._ Respect at last._

"Give me all the information you know about the Sunhill Met Warehouse which contains everything confiscated at Sunhill recently."

"wha...um Why would I know anything that you don't?" Smithy asked before he could stop himself, he tried to swallow the feeling that he would have to pay for it. _I've been in worse situations anyway, I'm a copper it's too much like instinct to not ask questions. I know everytig about the warehouse. Crap it's got everything he would need in it Cars, money, guns...and because of me he'll get the security codes. Hmm I can stand up well in torture, I have done before, I can do this. _

"I told you to shut up." He menaced. "You would know because you're desk sergeant who checks everything in. Now tell me or Gina and Kerry get it." _Oh shit, _he cursed, _I just let that slip, and maybe it'll be for the best._

Smithy felt his blood turn to ice._ Kerry?Gina? Now I can't say no even if he's messing me about, I'm not gonna take the risk.` _

"Fine..."

"What's new?" Okaro demanded as soon as he entered CID, all in CID had been set on the case.

"Nothing much yet Sir." Informed Mickey.

"Why not? Everyone is set on this case and we can't find anything? I thought you were supposed to be detectives! Don't you know anything."Okaro felt himself yelling._ We're not going to be able to find Gina at this rate, she could be hurt or maybe even dead and we don't know anything._

Jack felt himself snap,_ none of us know anything and I don't see him working, no, he's just badgering us and having a go at Mickey._ "Just to say _Sir_ but that's the point we don't know anything, I mean, we don't even know if Gab- sorry David has got Smithy, Gina or Kerry." Jack said speaking in Mickey's defence. At this Okaro visably calmed down a bit._ God I'd forgotten this whole case was about Smithy._

"I...I think we should go to the press."

"What? What good would that do?" Jack asked startled,_ I thought Okaro was superintendent, is he stupid enough to tell the press._

"No-I mean we give an appeal to look for them." Okaro explained knowing that Jack probably thought he was being an idiot._ Like I would go to the press unless absolutely necessary, like I would want everyone to know we had a physco in our midst and didn't realise._

Jack hesitated before replying. "Hmmm I suppose it does make sense."

"Let's get cracking then."

About an hour later.

Smithy heard the door open and as Gabriel's menacing laugh reach him he suppressed a shudder.

"Look what Sunhill's done now." He laughed.

He held out a portable mini television in front of him. Smithy looked curiously at what Gabriel was trying to show him. He heard it buzzing and recognised the voice that was issuing from the TV.

"We are trying to find our Sergeant called Dale Smith, his wife PC Kerry Smith and Inspector Gold..." Okaro stated. The buzzing ceased as Gabriel suddenly turned the TV off. _So Kerry and Gina are missing and he has got them hostage like me, God how am I-we gonna get out of this._

"Little do they know that we are soon going to be robbing them of everything in that Police warehouse." He laughed some more, Smithy thought he sounded like some physco who couldn't pull off a mad laugh. But as Smithy thought over it his heart filled with hope they were still looking for him but it was quickly extinguished. _Then they'll be too busy looking for Gabriel to think close to home. I hope they're ready cos tomorrow is gonna be a long day at the nick._

_... _

**Sorry it's so short but please review an tell me what you think of it ;)**

**Lucy;)**

**LRC xxx**


	10. The burglary

**Thanks for reviews xxx**

**Sorry it took me so long to update ;) I couldn't remember what I was going to do but arrr well here you are …..**

For Smithy the morning had gone by in a fast blur ; he'd woken up to a kick in the stomach, his demand to see Kerry had been refused , he'd been beaten up some more, he'd been blind folded-so he wouldn't know his location-, thrown into the back of a van and before he knew it the van had stopped. Hmmm, that drive was less than a ten minute drive and if we're already here that must mean we're not to far away and there's still chance of being found. This is the worst bit though; he thought I'm actually assisting in breaking the law. And what's worse is that we're stealing stolen goods from SUNHILL of all places. But I'd rather have a guilty conscious than a dead friend. Not that I'm going to live to see them again. He supposed , Gabriel's already said that when this is over I WILL die, at least the other two won't , though that's just false hope like I actually expect Gabriel to keep his word.

The door of the van opened and Smithy who hadn't seen light in three days was blinded by the sun.

"Get out." Gabriel said pointing his gun at Smithy. Smithy looked around before doing so, Damn, I'd hoped someone had been around to see hi with the gun and report him, God he's good.

"Do I have t repeat myself or will you GET OUT?" He said, Smithy could see his pupils popping maddeningly.

Forcing himself to think of Kerry and Gina, he jumped out and his legs gave way as the pain became worse, and his knees hit the pavement painfully. God sitting down helps, I almost forgot the pain in my legs. How he expects me to walk when I got shot in both legs I don't know.

"Get up." He said abruptly, in a voice that clearly stated 'no matter how much pain you're in you're gonna get up and walk'. Come on Smithy, He ordered himself. YOU ARE A SOLDIER, you WILL stand up and walk, you WILL have some dignity left after this!

He once again strained his legs as he forced them to stand up and bear his weight. Remember what Gabriel said, for Kerry and Gina's sake, "The plan is simple. You disconnect the alarms and CCTV cameras and we go in. You try one thing_** soldier**_" He said twisting the words. "Then Kerry and Gina will die."

He took a step forward and ignored his leg which felt like it was being put under torture.

"Fine" He said in resigned voice. "Let's do this."

Two hours later.

"Sir..." Somebody knocked at okaro's door.

"What?" He sighed." Come in "Gary edged in nervously. The whole of CID had a vote to see who had to tell the Super the news and consequently Gary had been picked due to the fact that everyone was still annoyed that he let Kerry and Gina go.

"Um….er… you see….sir…..the warehouse… Gabriel…Smithy…." Garry mumbled feebly.

. "What are you trying to tell me, Police Constable Best….?" Adam asked dangerously

"Well sir if you look at it one way, it's actually good news. We've got a lead."

"That's good news, however, if it had been a good lead Jack would be here telling me this and you wouldn't be snivelling here trying to make excuses. Now are you going to tell me what's happened or am I going to have to ask Jack?" This seemed to have the desired affect as Gary's head snapped up and he looked terrified.

"No no. I…um. Te police warehouse has just been burgled of everything and um… It was Gabriel." He looked down at his shoes terrified.

"What? How did that happen?" Okaro demanded. "What was taken?"

"Um it looks like he knew how to disable the security codes and he took about 35K, along with some cars, guns, knifes and um…. Some other stuff."

_What? _Okaro contemplated, _but only high ranking officers and desk sergeants know the securi….oh he got the information from Smithy or Gina. It becomes more and more crucial that we find them, not only for their sakes but for mine as well. I lost my children and my wife, I don't want to lose Gina as well._  
"Get out of here Gary, before you wet yourself." Okaro sighed, Gary scampered from the room as fast as he could, relieved that he didn't get reprimanded,_ I mean it is my fault as everyone keeps on pointing out_. Okaro lay back in his chair before get up and following Gary out the room he headed to CID for an update.

"Well done Sarge. You know in another life you would have made an excellent criminal." Gabriel taunted as they got back in the van, after watching from across the street the stations reactions. "They really are clueless. Anyway let's move on."

He shoved Smithy into the back of the van, where he was temporarily blinded by the darkness. He strained his eyes and managed to make out his surroundings. _ Not that it's much use to see the inside of a van and nothing else._

"I mean, come on sarge." Smithy was pulled out of his train of thoughts as he heard Gabriel address him. "You should have seen the way you knocked out that guy, you know he could have serious injuries. And the way you were like James Bond dismantling the CCTV cameras. That army crap must've really helped." Smithy tried to block out Gabriel's voice, knowing that he was gagged anyway so it's not like he could tell him to shut up. Smithy thought back to the burglary trying to think about how it may've looked.

**Gabriel forced the balaclava over ****Smithy's head and pushed him forward. His knees threatened to give way. They made their way over to the gates. Gabriel sent one of his acquaintances forward and he did the honours of dismantling the first CCTV camera and then beat up the security guard from behind. Smithy shuddered remembering all too well his days in the army. They made their way to the warehouse, unseen, after dismantling nearby CCTV cameras. Nobody was around. **_**They're too busy looking for me,**_** he thought glumly. They got to the entrance and Smithy lent against the wall for support, Gabriel pushed him forward to the alarms. He dismantled them quickly, pushing the thought that he was betraying his friends out of his mind. **_**Now really isn't the time to worry about that, nor is it the time to worry about Gina or Kerry either. This is for them…if they're not already dead**_**. He thought before making himself focus on the job in hand.****H e opened the door and the others rushed infront and started grabbing things and shoving them in duffel bags. He took a step back. Then noticing a security guard spying them behind a car he limped towards him. He lunged on top of him and head butted him. He felt guilt overwhelm him. **_**What've I done? **_**He asked himself appalled. "Sorry" He whispered to the unconscious man lying on the floor. Smithy had an idea come to him, he took off his wedding ring and placed it in the security guards hand making it look like he was checking for the mans pulse encase one of Gabriel's men was looking his way**_**.**__**When the nick find him they'll see the ring, Mickey will recognise it because he helped me choose it and he was my best man at my wedding, then they'll know it was me and therefore know it was Gabriel and they'll know I'm alive. **_

**He heard a noise behind him and swivelled round, ignoring the pain in his leg. It was Gabriel. He stood leaning against a car and he started to clap mockingly at Smithy, he had taken off his balaclava so Smithy could ell it was him. He hoped he hadn't seen his attempt at sending a message to Sunhill.**

"**Is he dead?" Gabrie demanded.**

**Smithy panicked and answered too quickly, "Yes."**

"**If I find out otherwise you'll die." Gabriel warned and Smithy felt his heart beat quicken.**

"**Well done Sergeant. I didn't even need to ask. I'm glad you dealt with him" He smirked vindictively, loving seeing the usually pompous sergeant squirming around looking very awkward and very guilty. "You must really understand the situation because if you hadn't attacked him you would have died. But as it is I'm so pleased I **_**might**_** even let Gina live." **

**His smile widened as he saw Smithy's fists clench and he pulled out the gun. "Somebody re-blindfold him." He ****shouted over his shoulder at somebody Smithy couldn't see. He succumbed to the darkness again as someone re-blindfolded him. Smithy suppressed a smile as he strained his ears again. **_**A good thing about not being able to see is that your other senses become better**_** t**_**hat's what I learnt in the army**_**.**** He heard the roar of an engine close by and voices in the distance. **_**Unfortunately it doesn't help if you're about to get hit in the head with a gun**_**. Smithy thought just as he got hit over the head.**

He was jerked out of his trance as the car stopped with a jerk._ Probably a traffic light_ he thought.

"And I've got a surprise for Sunhill before I get out of here; trust me it'll be fun. Then I'll be ready to get out of the country.

He heard Gabriel mumble in the distance. He felt like screaming at him to shut up as his head started to thump loudly, giving him a bad head ache. _Remembering getting hit on the head's made my head hurt. _He thought before slipping back into unconsciousness.

"So what's new?" Mickey heard Okaro's voice demand from behind him.

"We've got no CCTV footage or prints of any kind anywhere in the warehouse; they must have been wearing gloves. Tony, Yvonne, Honey, Roger, Dan are down there searching the place for evidence as we speak and I'm just down to speak to the witness now."

The super nodded and Mickey headed down to the soft interview room to interview his witness.

"So..Mr…" He greeted him with, cursing as he remembered he forgot to ask for the guy's name.

"Seymour."

Mickey smiled, shaking his embarrassment away, _how can I even think about being embarrassed about such a small thing when Smithy's life was in danger._ "Mr Seymour. What did you see?"

"I saw a load of heavily built men come in, to be honest I don't know how they got in 'cos I was doing my sudoku, see, bu-"

"Okay did you see what any of them looked like?" Mickey pushed on impatiently not in the mood to be polite

"No, they had balaclavas on, bu-"

"What any of them sounded like?"

"N- actually yes one of them, the one that attacked me. He sounded cockney" The man paused, with a look of deep, painful concentration on his face as he tried to remember. Mickey felt his heart quicken wondering if it was Smithy the man was talking about. _ But Smithy wouldn't attack anyone_, he deliberated._ Okay well maybe he would if he was being blackmailed with Gina and Kerry's lives._

"What did he say?"

"He said sorry and then he attacked me." Mickey frowned;_ it must have been Smithy then who else would have said sorry before attacking someone._

"Can you remember anything about what he looked like?"

"No but," He paused and Mickey felt a weak rush of hope. "Well he did have a limp; I think he had been shot in his legs."

Mickey smiled. "Thank you." I'll take you to custody and you can have your stuff back."

They walked silently out of the room to the check in desk, Mickey pondering over what the witness had said.

He handed the mans stuff back to him but froze as he saw something that looked very familiar.

"Mr Seymour, is that ring yours?" The man frowned at the ring.

"No I found it in my hand when I woke up, why?"

Mickey grabbed it, _if I'm not mistaken and I don't think I am he thought, then this is Smithy's wedding ring_. It was a plain silver band but engraved on it's side were the words 'My darling Kerry, I love you'. He smiled triumphantly. _This must be a token from Smithy; he must have planted it in Seymour's hand, after he attacked him, knowing that we'd find it. He must be alive._

Mickey reached for his phone and called Jack. He waited impatiently as the phone rang, ignoring the confused stare from Seymour.

"Hey Guv, Guess what? Smithy's alive."

….

**Please review !**

**If you do I promise to get the next chapter up quicker than I did the last ;)**

**Lucy ;)**

**LRC xxx**


	11. Sighting

**Thank you for your reviews ;)**

**Sorry I took so long to update but I forgot to mention that I was going on holiday again...Te He ;)**

**And I won't be able to update as much cos I've restarted school **

**But anyway hope you enjoy !**

"There's been a new lead." Jack informed the relief as he pointed to the writing on the board like a teacher giving his students a serious lecture. He had run through Mickey's theory with Eddie who thought it plausible before calling a brief."Mickey's received a sign from Smithy to say that he's alive and that he was involved in the burglary of the police warehouse, and therefore so was Gabriel." At this a general mumble went through the relief. Honey above all could be heard saying to Stuart. "I knew he was alive, I think you owe me a tenner," causing everyone to glare at Stuart, who if not already hated by everybody was then. Jack too glared at him, "Of course Smithy is alive, everyone knows that." _You Pilock._ He thought as the mumbling had now turned into a full blown debate, Stuart against the whole relief and the rest of CID.

"We still don't know, I mean what was this sign, it could've just been from Gabriel." Protested Stuart, causing an outburst from the rest of the relief.

_Crap, I've lost their attention now. _He thought, clearing his throat in a shut up now sort of way. After a bit more mumbling Honey shut up and everyone followed her lead._ Thank Honey._ Jack thought._ Then again it's Honey who makes the noise so perhaps not_. "We have got to get Gabriel now more than ever, because now he's used Smithy and Gina for his scheme to get out of the country, he won't need them anymore so he'll be trying to dispose of them. The Super says do whatever you can; follow up every single little lead, no matter how unimportant." He said before adding, "as long as it's within the law mind." Seeing Honey's expression brighten. Her shoulders drooped and seeing this as a dismissal Honey got up and was already out the door before everyone else was even on their feet. " Go on get after her." He smiled, surprised. _But then again Kerry is her best friend._ Jack thought amazed that Honey wasn't staying to get the gossip. _She'll get everyone working; I mean if Honey's working, well, everyone else would be shameful to stand around gossiping, especially without the supplier of the gossip._

Setting to work he set off for the police warehouse for any leads._ I hope Eddie's got something for us._

"Sir ! Sir!" Honey called running desperately from CAD to CID.

"Honey no running." Called an intimidating voice from inside CID.

"Where's the DCI...?" Okaro's eyebrows rose.

"Anything you've got for Jack can surely be given to me ?"

"Oh...uh yeah...suppose...um I've got a lead." She wheezed, getting his attention immediately.

"What? What's the lead?"

"Contact. Gabriel's made contact."

"Come on Sarge, you've been asleep all day." Gabriel smirked, at the semi-conscious body on the floor happy with the result of the day,_ I don't know what Kerry sees in him. Anyway it's nearly time to put the last part of my plan into action then it'll be time to say bye bye Smithy..._He smiled vindictively_. The first part of the plan is probably the most dangerous, the least necessary (actually it's not necessary at all) but the most fun. _"Get up. I've got some work to do."

Smithy groaned inwardly, Gabriel with holding his plan had proved worse than he expected, _I'm too used to knowing everything and I'm getting paranoid, always being wary of signs that Gabriel is going to make a move. Paranoia, a sign of being a soldier, maybe I should get used to it again._

"You see this morning I decided I'm going to tell you everything. Then you can decide whether you believe me or you think I'm talking complete shit." Gabriel glanced sidewardly at Smithy, and smiled widely at his ex-sergeants face, _He doesn't think I'm gonna tell the truth_._ What a loser. To think he used to__be a soldier. Ha! What a good rouse, telling the truth._

"You see, in an hour I will send an acquaintance of mine who owes me to Barton Street." He sneered at Smithy's bemused face. "He will then kill three people for me. A sergeant, an inspector and a PC. Ring any bells?"

Smithy froze and the temperature in the room dropped._ So is that how I die...? Crap, I can't think like that, what about Gina and Kerry? He's lying. He must be. _He concluded_._

"I know what you're thinking. Why Barton Street?" Smithy frowned, _I didn't think of that. God, Now I am worried."_ Well, I thought it might be fun to watch Sun Hill take in the news that you were killed at a different station. Plus I want to make the front page on tomorrow's newspaper."

"This isn't a game Ga-David" Smithy near yelled in his anger. He was shaking furiously, _Why the hell shouldn't I be allowed to say what I like if I'm gonna die anyway._

"We'll see about that. Come with me.."

"So what did the email say?"Jack said through the phone, he was already imagining the worst.

"Get back ASAP to CAD and I'll show you."

A few minutes later Jack entered CID._ Huh, I hope I'm not late._ "What's new?"

"Ahh Jack come. Read this, Gabriel has made contact" Jack literally ran to the desk where Honey and Okaro were sitting.

I've noticed you're down on a couple of men and that your warehouse looks a bit empty...Why don't you borrow off Barton Street...?

From your favourite Angel and friends xxxxx

"How can you be sure it's off him?"

"We don't."

"Have you traced it? What does it even mean?"

"We've traced it to an internet cafe on the Monty Street."

"Okay..." Jack said, thinking it through._ This is not good._ "Get all the CCTV tapes and let's look for our suspect"

"Already being done."

Smithy was in the back of a now familiar van waiting. _If they're gonna kill me I might as well be dignified about it. I'm not going on my hands and knees to beg and grovel._

The front door to the van opened and a broad shouldered man clambered in.

"Where are you taking me?" Smithy demanded, in what he hoped was a dignified voice _and not scared out of my wits._ He kept his cool as the man turned to look at him._ God this guy is ugly._ Smithy thought. _Despite everything I can't stop but think about the most unimportant of things._ The man's nose was crooked and obviously broken, he had a cut on his left cheek and as he answered his breath stank of cigarette smoke, causing Smithy to cough. _Dickhead_ he thought." I don't think that's any of your business."

"Tell me how much do you owe him?"

"Shut up."

"I-"

"I said shut up !" Smithy shut up. I_ May know I'm gonna die but I really don't want to._

They drove for about ten minutes and Smithy shuddered as they stopped off at a familiar station._ Barton Street. Crap, he was telling the truth..._

The man opened the van door and grabbed him before saying, "sorry I really don't want to do this but he's got my kids." Smithy looked at him pityingly. He scanned the nearby surroundings for CCTV cameras or witnesses but there were non. "Do what ya have to mate." He looked the man in the eyes silently giving him the reassurance he needed and the gunshot rang in his ears. _Kerry..._

The man looked down at the gun guiltily before going to the car in front, that Gabriel had left there for him. Another two bodies lay in there and he dragged them to the end of the street, Barton street would find them soon but there was one more thing he had to do. Getting out his phone he rang his boss.

"It's done."

Jack was still sitting in his office trying to decipher the riddle on his computer. Mickey was sitting outside at his desk, still recovering from what he had just discovered. He entered Jack's office. _God, he's not going to like this._

"Sir, I think you should change to line one, Superintendent Burns from Barton street is on the line."

"What for?"Mickey just shook his head and sank into the chair opposite Jack. He sighed. _I'm already busy enough as it is, what could be this important._

"_Hello...?"_

"I think you should come down here Jack, ther's been a sighting of the man you're looking for and we think we found your officers and they're not in a good way." Jack hung up after agreeing to meet and sighed. _This is going to be a long day..._He thought rubbing his temples


	12. News ?

**Thanx for ****everyone's reviews, there really do help!**

**Sorry I took so long to update but….in a very short summary…School is to blame ;) **

"Ahh, DCI Meadows. I was wondering when you were planning on turning up." Greeted Superintendent Burns.

"Yes well… I've been busy." He excused, _in truth though I've been sitting in the car for five minutes really just not wanting to hear what you have to say._

"Well your not going to like this. Follow me." He ordered. Jack followed him dreading what he was going to see. They walked to the security gates and what jack saw made him gasp." What the hell happened here….?"The wall was covered in blood and Jack felt his stomach lurch. He left this." He said holding up a piece of paper that had printed on it :

**Looks like you didn't get here fast enough, maybe your guardian angel isn't watching over you? But it looks like mine are. **

**From Angel and not so friends anymore xx**

"It looks like it was your man our forensic team are just verifying whose it is. But your men are down at St Huges in the intensive care unit."

"Why the HELL did you tell me to come here then? I want to see if it's Smithy, Gina or Kerry!" Jack shouted angry at the Super.

"Well I thought you might like the facts for a brief first." _Well you're wrong aren't you?_ Jack thought angrily. He walked away not even bothering to thank Superintendent Burns and got into his car heading for St Huges, wondering who was lying in intensive care at that moment in time.

* * *

Kerry woke up drearily and fought with her heavy eye lids as they threatened to close. She had been out cold for a day or more ever since one of Gabriel's men had drugged her.

"Gina...?" She coughed, Gina and her had become tight friends ever since they had been imprisoned together, _I've become used to Gina comforting me and mothering me. Gina…?_ She thought, she opened her eyes fully and tears threatened to fall as she saw Gina wasn't there. _Where is she? Where's Smithy, more to the point? Wait one second….where am I?_ She looked around and realised that she wasn't in the windowless room anymore she was in a nice bedroom and on a bed? Her head snapped up as she heard the door close.

Gabriel stared back at her as she glared at him, her face tear tracked. "Where am I?Where's Gina?Where's Smithy? What have done to him? " She demanded before she lost all courage and faltered under his gaze starting to tremble in fear.

"Well, I tell you what we aren't in SunHill anymore, and don't worry about him." He soothed as he took a step towards her. "That's all been taken care of ." She backed away scared.

"W-what do you mean 'taken care of'?" Kerry stuttered terrified, _what's he done to him?. _He walked toward her and she retreated some more_. Oh god oh god oh god oh god,_ she thought as she felt her back reach the wall, _He's still coming closer, oh god, Smithy, please help me! H_e reached out and stroked her face as she began to cry.

"Get away from me!" She shouted retreating to the other side of the room.

"Get away from you? Why should I? I saved you, remember?"

"What from? You?" She yelled as she moved around the room, making sure that the desk in the middle of the room was between them.

"No! You silly girl ! Him! He was always manipulating you, not letting you see that I was here and that you were still in love with me. I could have just left you ther, with him. But no. I saved you, and this is the thanks I get! Maybe I shouldn't have bothered! I mean he raped you, for christ sake!" He shouted as he smashed a nearby vase that kerry hadn't even noticed. She flinched. He smiled vindinctively, _if she's not going to be thankful then I'll make her thankful._

* * *

Jack arrived at the front desk worrying. _I don't even know what to say. How do I even find out who or where they are?_

"Um..." He said announcing his arrival to the secretary.

"Hello. How may I help you ? Mr..?"

"Meadows. DCI Jack Meadows." He said introducing himself as he held up his warrent card, reminding himself how many times he had done this before._ Just like any other case. _He thought_. Though this isn't just any old ase, this is Smithy, Gina and Kerry._

"I was wondering if a Dale Smith, Kerry Smith or Gina Gold are here, I was told they were in the intensive care unit , Can you tell me which ward please?" He asked, _I hope they're not there not there, please say they're in a different ward._ He thought.

"Um Dale smith is in surgerory at the moment but should be in the Intensive care unit soon and Gina Gold is in the short stay ward, bed three.

"Thank you." He turned away, not bothering to ask for directions, as he headed towards the short stay ward. _Well, I've been here enough times on routine calls to know my way around._

Stopping off outside bed three, he sighed before ripping the curtain back to reveal a very annoyed Gina, who looked relieved when he enetered. He quickly flashed his warrant card to the doctor beside her, who looked irritated but nodded his consent.

"Jack." She greeted him. " It's good to see you, now will you please tell me what is going on?" The doctor next to her sighed. _She's obviously not shut up about Kerry and Smithy._ He took in her appearance._ She's wearing a sling and she looks like crap, what's there to take in. _He thought critically at himself.

"Okay, calm down though or I'll get kicked out. Smithy is now in surgerory and then is going to intensive care."

"What?"

"Yes, I know but I want to know how your are, what happen-"

"What about kerry?" Gina cut him off bluntly. _God she still is the same old Gina._ He paused before answering, choosing his words carefully. _They've obviously bonded over this, and I don't want to cause her distress for upsetting her. _Gina noticed his pause,_ Oh my god. Is she Okay?_ She worried.

"Jack?" She repeated dangerously._ Maybe I should wait till later to tell her...God she's scary when she's trying to get someone to tell her something, that someone being me, oh this is not good. how am I going to tell her?_

"Well, we haven't...I mean...Gabriel..."

"Jack!" The doctor glared at him, and obviously was about to ask him to leave, _Oh crap here goes._He thought worrying that he was commiting suicide.

"Okay okay, we haven't found her yet." Gina shut up immediately, _Oh shit, why was I so blunt? I don't even think Neil could have been less sensitive then me and that's saying something._ He was however suprised when Gina stared to cry. _THE GINA GOLD crying?_

"Gina I'm sorry. i didn't realise you were that close, I-"

"I think you have have distressed my pacient enough already today, Mr Meadows." The doctor said sternly as he pushed Gina back onto the bed. He showed Jack out to the door.

"What's wrong wth her?"

"She has been shot in the arm and she has already undergone surgerory to get the bullet out of her arm, she is very tired and needs lots of rest, I do not think she'll need any more visitors from you fellow officers." Jack nodded before heading out to his car, already on the phone to Okaro to get him up to speed on things.

* * *

Kerry lay on the floor crying she was curled up on the floor, she felt no relief even when he left. _I feel like I've been transported back two year to when this happened last. When he ruined me. Yet I still feel the same. Dirty. Wrong. Ugh, I bet smithy won't even look at me again now even if I can escape..._

**What do you think...?Yes? No? Maybe so? **

**Either way, please review xx**

**Lucy ;)**

**LRC xxx**


	13. SNEAK

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**I'm really sorry at not writing for aaages, 133(Sarah) has been bugging me for ages but for one I really didn't know what to do next and another reason being I have been doing GCSE revision :P**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed :D New and old, THANK YOU Xxx**

****Gina paced the length of her ward for what was the tenth time, worrying again. _I mean smithy's still undergoing surgery and Kerry's still with Gabriel, I don't know which one's worse, to be dying or with Gabriel. I know I'd rather be dead before having to spend another minute in that worms presence. _

She was pacing so much she had her back turned when Smithy walked in."Smithy!" She shouted going to hug him before remembering he had just been in surgery, "What the hell are you doing here? The doctors said that you only just finished surgery." She scolded him as Smithy grinned his cheeky grin that always got him out of trouble, before starting to pace like she had been not minutes before, his grin faded. _God, he looks like shit. _Gina thought bluntly before snorting to herself, _of course he looks like shit he just got shot. _ "Sit down Smithy, your going to hurt yourself pacing up and down like that, I mean, you look like you sneaked out of surgery." Seeing his eyes flash guiltily she drew up her best Inspector voice before shouting "You didn't did you-"

"Ssshhhh of course I didn't they finished surgery yesterday, I just needed to hear what happened with yo-"But before he could finish Gina's doctor walked in, looking disapprovingly from her to Smithy.

"I thought with all the racket here that Mr Meadows had come back to visit but it appears that I was wrong." He turned toward Smithy, "Sergeant Smith I presume, I'm afraid your nurse has been looking for you, she was worried you were going to check yourself out-"

"Yes, when can I-"Smithy started before the doctor cut him off again, obviously knowing what he was going to say.

"I am afraid Mr Smith that you are not going anywhere for a while yet." He said, receiving a glare from Smithy while Gina replied, "he's right you know, you shouldn't check out for a while yet-"

"That includes you Inspector." He said with a slight smile, as both Smithy and Gina began another rant.

Jack almost laughed down the phone after hearing that Gina and Smithy had both tried unsuccessfully to check themselves out, _it's just so them._

He however had been drawing up a short list of anywhere that Gabriel might of gone to after receiving a report from Mickey saying there had been a sighting of a young 'couple', a blonde girl and browned haired man getting on a boat at the Sunhill docks, the man appearing to be carrying a 'sleeping' women, _or more likely heavily sedated._ He scowled at nothing in particular and grabbed his phone to start making some more inquiries.

_  
Mickey sighed as he got off the phone from Jack. Sam, Phil and Neil had all been given the task of sorting out search parties of whereas he was sent the task of speaking to some of Gabriel's old navy mates. _ Great. Whoever said that I was one of Jacks favourites is an idiot. I should be actively looking for Kerry for smithy not just following up leads. Ugh..._ He scowled but grabbed his car keys all the same and headed off.

He arrived at a mysterious 'Gary Gibbs' house he rang the door bell taking note of the overgrowing bushes as he waited_, Jeez this looks nothing like an old army lags house, I remember when I went to Smithy's everything always had to be neat Kerry always said he was a neat freak. Kerry and I are good friends ! I should be out there looking for her, I mean Christ I was the best man at their wedding...and Jack should remember that! _He scowled again, wondering if after all this his face would be marred from all the scowling.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a man's voice, "Hello? Can I help you?" The man was very much a person who looked like he had been in the navy, he was big and broad shoulders, he looked like a permanent scowl was on his head and tattoos covered his arms but he smiled down pleasantly at him.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry mate." He pulled out his warrant card and smiled, "Can I ask you some questions about a mister Gabriel Kent?" After seeing the blank look on the man's face he laugh, "Or perhaps a David Kent?" At this he saw something akin to anger flash in the man's eyes. "I believe you used be in the army with him."

"Oh yes." The man said darkly. "I doubt anyone could forget that man. Come in," He opened his door and welcomed him in. He didn't think he could have NOT noticed the untidiness of the man as he followed him inside, his place was a mess _not unlike mine though, _Mickey thought.

He followed him into what seemed to be a lounge though it was littered with beer cans and he sat down comfortably on the coach, getting out his notebook and pen and he turned to Gibbs.

"So what can you tell me about David Kent?" Mickey asked him noticing the way the man tensed when he said 'Gabriels' name.

"Well we served together for about five years." Gibbs said shortly, seemingly annoyed as his eyes darkened as though trying to suppress a bad memory.

"Yes but we're looking for places where he might be." He scowled slightly, the man seemed to relax though as he did so.

"Why what did he do this time?" Gibbs asked darkly.

Mickey spluttered, "What do you mean _this_ time?"

"Well by that I mean he left me to die at the face of the enemy and then didn't even organise a search party for me when I was in prison, trust me I'd like nothing more than to see that man behind bars, he's the reason I retired."

"Well I think you're in luck," Mickey grinned as he saw the eagerness in Gibbs' eyes."We need information to imprison him for life as he's taken kidnap one of my colleges, attacked them, took his brothers identity and committed identity fraud, fake incest, conspiracy against the cause of justice, GBH, attacking a police officer, murder and more."

Gibbs let out a low whistle, "Talk about bad, I never knew he went to the police. What kind of idiot would hire him?"

"Tell be about it." He said thinking of Okaro, "Well anyway, Is there anywhere he would have gone?"

"Well yeah, he had one friend when he left, mostly because everyone thought he was a psycho, but still... his name was Chris Walker. Ring any bells?" He eyed Mickey anxiously.

"Um I think so. Okay, thank you for your time," He pulled out his card and gave it to him, "call me if you remember anything else."

"Okay. I just have one request." Mickey looked up questioningly, raising an eyebrow, "can I be there when he gets arrested ?"

Mickey smiles, "I like the way you think, of course you can, I think we are going to get along."

Heading back to the station deep in thought, trying to think of where he had heard of Chris Walkers name before, nobody seeing him until he ran out of CID into Jacks office, startling him as he sat at his desk in the middle of a call.

"Jack."

"Mickey not now I'm busy." He said as he paused on the phone.

"Jack." He said again, walking towards him, he grabbed the phone saying, "sorry but Jack is busy right now." And hung up for him.

"Mick-" Jack started angrily before he was cut off by a very excited Mickey.

"Jack, I think I've found where Kerry is, I think Gabriel or David whatever, I think he's gone to a man called Chris Walker," At this Jack frowned but didn't interrupt. "Who lives on an island just next to the Isle of Man."

"By Chris Walker do you mean the man suspected of being in league with Sheldon Wintercress?"

"The very same." Mickey said his eyes gleaming in triumph.

"Well what are you waiting for?"Jack all but shouted, "Grab some back up and lets go !"

They practically ran from the room and grabbed the first people they found, who were Sam, Phil, Honey, Gary and Neil. All were too busy until Jack and Mickey said "We know where Kerry is."

"Come on team." Jack called over their heads.

"Hey Jack, do you think we should let Gina and Smithy know?"

"Nah they'll find out later."

"Come on Smithy, use your stupid army head brain! Surely you've been in worse positions so get us out of this place!" Gina snapped as he sneaked into her ward.

He grinned a bit guiltily saying, "Well that's what I was just about to say, there's just been a shooting and about ten people were involved so now's as good a time as any to get the hell out of here."

After noting he was right they both sneaked out of hospital, Smithy still limping slightly but for once Gina didn't bother telling him to stay.

"Have you got a phone on you?" Gina asked nervously, looking around as they walked down the road.

"No, so we'll have to get a bus or something to the station to find out what's happening."

After an awkward silence on a very cramped, and in Smithy's opinion very uncomfortable for his leg. They arrived at the station only to see Mickey, Jack, Neil, Sam, Phil, Honey and Gary running into the back yard. They looked at each other with a look that plainly said 'Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?' and ran towards the station.

"Smithy go nick some keys so we can follow them." She ordered.

_Oooh the irony..._he thought with a smirk as he came back within five minutes holding up Reg Hollis' panda keys, and the irony was not lost as they both shared a highly amused look as they managed to get into an area car without being noticed, as everyone was too busy rounding up more people to go with Jack and Mickey.

"Lets go and find out what they're doing." Smithy said, knowing that this was their way to find Kerry quickest.

**I Hope this was an OK chapter... I haven't written in ages so I really do hope it's okay... :D That was for you (meine Schwester) who hasn't stopped nagging me for the last month and a half !**

**Please review and telling me what you think ! THANK YOU XxXxXx**

**Lucy ;)**


End file.
